


I'm Just Here For The Cuddles

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly spanking, Fluff, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki is up to his rascally self. Thor searches for him on a mission to paddle his bottom! Gentle Odin, Funny Heimdall, Angry but gentle Thor and terrified Loki. Poor little mite gets two spankings!





	I'm Just Here For The Cuddles

ATTENTION: This fan fiction will be one of many I intend to write. If my stories bring you any comfort I have done my job. I dearly love Loki. I love him big or small, naughty or sweet and nice. I love every curl on his head and everything about him right down to his toes. I hope it shows. Thanks for reading!

* * * *

Loki skidded into the Observatory, nearly crashing into the Great Lock. Heimdall regarded him curiously as he looked left and right and suddenly sprinted away down the corridor. He wondered if someone had been chasing the young prince. His question was answered seconds later as he turned the sword once again for Thor.   
“Where is he?” The young warrior growled, breathing hard.   
Heimdall gazed into the firmament. “He runs from you.” He answered cryptically.   
“Where?” Thor growled louder.   
“What do you intend to do when you catch him?” The sentry asked.   
Thor’s face twisted with rage. “I’m going to bare his evil little backside and spank it shiny and blue!” Heimdall reared back and laughed heartily.   
“You are too angry just now. Come to me when your wrath calms.” Thor huffed and stalked off, muttering under is breath.  
Meanwhile, Loki was in the Throne Room, standing before his father, pleading. “Father please! Punish me before Thor can lay hands on me! I beg of you!” Loki knew a thrashing from Thor would hurt a heck of a lot more than a spanking from his father. Odin stared down at his youngest son in perplexed wonder. Loki had never begged for a spanking in his life. Far from it he would usually do just about anything to avoid one.   
“What have you done to anger Thor so?” Loki calmed and looked at the floor.   
“I greased Mjolnir’s handle and he accidentally whacked a person in the head.” His voice trailed off toward the end. He peered up at Odin meekly. The All Father had put his hand to his mouth to conceal the grin beneath it. Even now, the rotten giggles were being suppressed. Before he could get his voice Thor charged in, grabbing Loki by the arm.   
“I’m going to paddle your bottom so hard…”   
“Thor!” Odin interjected calmly. “I heard from Loki now I want to hear from you.”   
“We were visiting a good friend of mine and his father, who is a member of Vanna Government. I sat Mjolnir down for one second to shake his hand. When I reached for the handle my hand slipped off. I gripped it tighter and still could not lift it. Finally, I wrapped a bit of cloth around it and accidentally used too much force. The hammer hit his father and knocked him out.” He breathed heavily. Loki struggled to break his grip.   
“Loki. Come here.” Odin said. Thor turned his arm loose and the blood began to flow through it again. He spared Thor a snarky look as he ascended the steps. When he reached the top Odin held Loki in front of him. “Now young man. What have you to say for yourself?” Loki’s face grew paler and he blinked at his father and gulped.   
“I…I…never meant for that to happen Father. Truly!”   
“Thor’s friend was hurt. Are you sorry for what you did?”   
“Yes sir.” Loki answered timidly.  
“Now don’t you think that deserves punishment?”   
“Yes sir.” Loki said quietly, looking at his feet.   
“Thor?”   
“Yes Father?”   
“I am going to spank Loki and then he is all yours. Do not harm his little bottom! You make two of him.”   
“Yes father.” Thor said. Loki had already begun to sniffle. Two spankings! This was going to be horrible!  
Odin grasped Loki’s arm and pulled him over his lap, positioning his bottom over the left leg. Loki fussed and squirmed a bit but then settled down. His father lifted the back of his vest and decided to leave his leathers on. They were paper thin and would do nothing to stop the sting. He removed his gauntlet and began to spank Loki. It wasn’t a particularly hard spanking. Just enough for his bottom to sting for the next hour or so. All the while Loki lay across Odin’s knee he dreaded Thor’s dose of discipline! After a couple of minutes Odin stopped and stood Loki up to face him.   
“No more mischief young man!” He scolded mildly, shaking his finger at Loki’s nose.   
“No sir I promise.” Loki said, pouting. “Father?”   
“Yes my son.”  
“I’m afraid of Thor.”   
“You should be. He plans to spank you.”   
“He will hurt me Father!” Loki pleaded.   
“He will only make your bottom hurt. He will not injure you. Now go and take your medicine!” Odin gave Loki a brisk swat and sent him down the dais. Thor scooped Loki up and carried him over his shoulder to Loki’s bed chambers. Once there, he removed Loki’s cape and vest. He detached his sword belt and removed it and led Loki to the bed.   
Thor sat down and pulled Loki to him as he undid the string in Loki’s waistband. He turned the young Prince around and over his lap, lowering his britches to his knees, baring his bottom. It was pale with a lightly pink handprint across both cheeks. Thor patted his bottom affectionately, smiling.   
“Thor?” Loki squeaked.   
“Yes brother.”   
“Please don’t hurt me.”   
“It’s a spanking Little One. They are supposed to hurt.”   
“Thor?’   
“Yes brother.”   
“I’m really sorry.” Thor smiled and rubbed Loki’s little backside tenderly.   
“I know baby brother.” He began spanking Loki. Not nearly as hard as he had planned. Loki yipped and squirmed and cried softly but tried to lay still. Thor reddened his little bottom soundly. When it was over he pulled Loki’s leathers up carefully and stood him up, hugging him fiercely. “I hate to have to spank you, Loki.” he said, stroking his baby brother’s hair gently. Loki continued to cry and sniffle for a while and then settled. Finally he fetched a huge, comical sigh and Thor grinned patting his bottom gently. Thor lay Loki on his bed, smiling at the sleeping Prince. He looked so sweet and innocent when he slept. Like the child he was. Thor kissed his brow and left, turning the lights out.


End file.
